


Santa Baby

by evaeselgreatests



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi outsold, F/F, I was soft writing this, and this is my first time writing something this lon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaeselgreatests/pseuds/evaeselgreatests
Summary: Amber invites Andi to a hotel with Amber and her family. The two grow closer as Amber's family and the events push them together.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I now am a full on write now. Expect some more from me including some chaptered fics.

After a lot of pleading, convincing and borderline begging, Amber had convinced Andi to come on a trip with her and her family. Amber’s mother had bought a timeshare and forced their family to go up to the mountains twice a year. It was an ever constant bore in Amber’s life and she knew that with Andi there the trip would be a million times better. She had to practically offer Andi the world before Andi even considered leaving her family for the weekend before Christmas. The two of them talked about everything and anything while on the ride up to their hotel from Amber’s secret plans to what Andi planned to give her parents for Christmas. Once the topic of her parents came up Andi looked like the happiness had drained from her face.

“I wonder how my parents are holding up. I’ve been like the glue holding them together ever since he's come back into our lives,” Andi says leaning her head on Amber’s shoulder.

“They’ll survive the weekend, I promise they’ll be okay, “ Amber said reassuringly.

“I’m just glad you came so Amber can finally shut up about everything she has planned for you guys to do together,” TJ says from the other side of Andi.

“TJ, I would stop while you’re ahead if I were you,” Amber says, daring him to question her clear authority.

“Or what?”

“Andi, did you know that TJ has a crush on our very own-”, Amber is cut off by TJ’s loud protest.

“Can the both of you shut up? I’m trying to sleep,” says their older brother, Jaime, from the seat in front of them. “And you’re going to wake up Aubrey.”

“Then tell Amber to not tell the whole world about my crush,” TJ says pleading with Jaime to be on his side.

“The whole world knows you like Cyrus,” Jaime says turning towards the three in the back.

“Ha,” Amber says high fiving Jaime.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell him,” Andi says to TJ, fully knowing she was telling Cyrus the second she got phone service.

“Thank you for being the only sane one in this car,” Tj says to Andi.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful and went rather quick. As the van pulled up to the hotel, Andi duly noticed the ice skating rink outside. The hotel was absolutely gorgeous inside and Andi couldn’t understand why Amber had been bored in a place like this. It looked as if there were a million things to do and Andi wanted to do all of them.   
“How could you not love this place?”, Andi asks turning away from the hotel schedule that had tons of things to do.

“Well, my mom likes to make us have travel buddies when we do things here and we usually meet up with some other family that drains the life out of everything.”

“Yeah, the Doolies. They’re that family that you has been forever been stuck on Kindergarten for all of eternity,” Jaime says walking up to Andi and Amber.

“Last time we were here Amy, the mother, kept calling me ‘Little Tommy’”, TJ says to Andi.

Amber explained that because Andi was here that their mother had agreed to not tell the Doolies that they were coming and came on a later date than usual.

They went up to the rooms they were staying in and had agreed on the rooms. Andi, Amber, and Amber’s little sister Aubrey stayed in 1645. TJ and Jaime stayed across the hall from them in 1646, and Amber’s parents Linda and Thomas stayed next to them in 1647. 

Aubrey was adorable and talked at a million miles per second. By the time Andi had walked from the hallway to the bed Aubrey had asked her about 35,000 questions and about 34,999 were about if Andi was Amber’s girlfriend.

Andi gave Amber a look and smiled at Aubrey, “Well not yet, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“You’re really pretty. And Tall,” Aubrey says now reaching into her bag and pulling out Barbies. “ Amber says that you’re prettier than my Barbies,” Aubrey holds up one of her Barbies as if to make a comparison, right as Amber starts to try to cover her tracks, Aubrey decides that Andi is prettier than Barbie.

“Thank you, Aubrey. You’re pretty too.”

“I like you a lot Andi. You’re better than Amber,” Aubrey says sticking out her tongue at Amber.

“Okay, it’s time for you and mom and dad to get something to eat, yeah?” Amber asks pushing Aubrey out the door.

“But I-”, Aubrey tries to say in protest.

“Don’t worry we’ll unpack for you,” Amber says pushing Aubrey out and closing the door.

Amber looks at Andi like she’s going to leave after what Aubrey said. She pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath.

“Sorry, my family is… a little crazy.”

“I thought my grandma was my mom, and my sister was my mom. I think I win for family craziness.”

Amber laughed and looked away from Andi, “Did you mean what you said about how you would want to be my girlfriend?”

Andi walked up to Amber and tilted her head upwards and looked her right in the eyes, “I’m here aren’t I?”

Amber backed away and smiled. They finished putting everyone’s things away and doing some light cleaning before joining the rest of the Kippen family in the dining hall. The hall was lit up and had a giant piano in the middle of the floor. One of the hotel employees were playing Christmas songs while another sang for everyone. Right as they sit down the song changes from ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ to ‘Santa Baby’.

“This is my favorite Christmas song,” Andi says.

“Then come on,” Amber says getting up from the table and grabbing Andi’s hand.

“Are we allowed to dance?”

“Who’s gonna stop us?”

The two walk up the empty center and started dancing. Amber lays her head on Andi’s chest and sinks into her as the step in synch. Andi whispers a thank you in Amber’s ear as the world disappears from around them. The two of them gain the attention of the other families in the dining hall. 

“Let’s give them a show,” Amber says looking around. 

Amber starts turning Andi around and stepping in tune to the music. Andi turns Amber into to her and they sway to the music. And as the song slows to a finish Andi gives Amber one final turn and dips her right as the song finishes. They stare into each other eyes as the room explodes with applause. Andi slowly pulls her up and they head back to the table.

“You two danced absolutely wonderful. I see why Amber is absolutely smitten with you,” Linda says.

“Mom!”

“When you do clownery,” TJ says sipping his water.  
Amber chooses to ignore her brother and only talks to Aubrey and Andi for the rest of the dinner. After dinner, the kids decide to go Ice Skating. TJ and Amber make fun of each other the entire walk and Jaime is telling Andi embarrassing stories about the twins. Aubrey is the first one to break away from the group and start running towards the skate rentals. The already has her skates on and tied by the time the older children get to the rentals. The other Kippen children get their skates on quickly also. Andi struggles with her skates while TJ, Jaime, and Aubrey start skating. Right before Amber went on the ice, she turned and saw Andi having trouble. 

“Do you want any help with those?”

“Can you please?”

“These can be very hard to put on. They have to be tighter than other shoes, so you don’t break your ankles,” Amber say while loosing up the shoes and slipping the skate onto her.

“I feel like Cinderella,” Andi says tying her shoes.

“But I’m better than that prince and actually remembered your name and face.”

Andi laughs and they stand up. Amber leads Andi into the rink. Andi can barely stand while Amber is like a Victor Zhou. She does a double axel spin and lands perfectly a few feet in front of Andi.

“Amber, how are you so good?”

“I’ve been taking ice skating lessons since I was 5. I’ve been to the Junior Olympics.”

“And you never told anyone?” Andi says in complete shock.

“I don’t know, it just never came up.” Amber stands and watches Andi attempt to skate.  
“It’s just like Roller Skating. Actually, it’s a little easier than roller skating.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“No, really it is,” Amber says grabbing Andi’s hand. “Just follow my lead and you’ll be okay.”

Amber leads Andi across the ice effortlessly and Andi quickly catches on. As they glide around the rink, their fingers intertwine and the slowdown and start talking about random things. 

“Oh are you guys dating now?”, Aubrey says suddenly from behind them scaring the both of them. She looks at them bright-eyed and expectantly.

“She still hasn’t asked me, Aubrey,” Andi says to her.

“I was going to-”, Amber starts.

“Why haven’t you asked her?”, Aubrey says cutting Amber off.

“I’ve never thought about that,” Andi says turning to Amber, “Amber Marie Kippen-”

“How did you know my middle name?”

“You look like Marie’s your middle name. Anyway, you wanna go out with me?”

“Of Course, I don’t take everyone up to the mountains to meet my family.”

“Thank you for telling me I’m not like all your girls.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. You can find me on tumblr @evaeselgreatests


End file.
